It Only Get's Worst
by PenguinChris
Summary: Lucy once met a young boy which she fell in love with when she was young. One day the boy disappeared and left her all alone. That was more then thirteen years ago. Will she ever see him again? Rated T just in Case, Please read :)
1. Prologue

**Ok so i know i said the story would be out in a couple of days but i had trouble finding the perfect name for it but her it is Laxus X Lucy hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**It Only Get's Worst**

***Prologue*  
**

"Doctor we have an emergency!" yelled a nurse slamming open the door

Her white uniform was covered in blood, and she was panting heavily

"I'm on my way!" yelled back the doctor rushing to get up from his desk

He swung open the door to his office, revealing a hallway of disaster

Nurses were rushing to get out of the way while patients were being hurried to get back to their rooms

The doctor spotted the nurse from earlier and rushed to her side

"What's the condition?!" he asked

"Car accident outside town, one died instantly, while the other was badly injured by a piece of metal" she yelled

"Anything Else?" he yelled back looking at the nurse

"We contacted the family member of the patient,but no response was given, Sir" she yelled flipping thru the pages

The hallway was to loud and neither he or her could barely hear each other

They were both running thru the halls trying to get to the other side of the hospital as soon as possible

"Do we know anything about the injured!?" he yelled, panting heavily

"Yes Sir she yelled as they made a wide turn and continued running

"Patient Zero, Name- Lucy Heartfilia, Age- 4 to 5 years old" she yelled looking thru the papers she was holding

"WAIT! Heartfilia!?" yelled the doctor "Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia?!"

"Yes Sir, the other Patient was the wife we believe she died instantly do to the crash impact" she yelled

They reached the Operation room, they slammed open the doors, both rushing in

The room was filled with surgeons, nurses,and doctors, most of the were covered with thick red blood

The doctor started putting on his operation clothes with the help of the nurses while he stole a look from the patient

In the operating table was a small Blond girl covered in thick blood, she had on a breathing mask and her arm was connected to a machine next to her

"poor thing" he whispered

He snapped back to reality and stepped closer to the operating table

"We Will begin Surgery Immediately!" he yelled

"Yes Sir!" responded the team

Outside the room the "In Surgery" light started blinking, and it blinked for more then the usual, and that's never a good sign

* * *

**Waaaaa Cliff Hanger! i hoped you liked it :3 and if you didn't well then that just makes me sad **

**Please remember to review or ima think it sucked ( which it kind of does) but still REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**

**Love y'all Chris  
**


	2. Room 1212

**Yay were off to a good start :) I really appreciate you're support. Thank you ~Chris sorry if it's short.  
**

* * *

*** Room Number 1212*  
**

"How have you been Cinthia?" asked a short old man to the nurse behind the counter

She smiled at him and handed him a registration form

"Here to see you're grandson?" she asked

"You know me so well" he responded signing the papers

"He's quite upset you know"she said reaching for the papers

The man frowned "Is it bad?" he asked

She smiled sweetly and responded he'll get over it"

The man smiled and headed to the elevator,carrying a small gift bag with him

He went to the top floor of the building,and it saddened him just to do so

The hospital was built in floors, But both the patients and the nurses referred to them as stages.

The hospital had 12 stages or floors. Floor twelve was for the extremely injured, that was were he was headed.

The rest of the floors,lowered by numbers. One being the lowest,mostly for the sick. Being lowered to another floor was like being given a promotion,it meant you were doing well. You were getting better. If you were raised a floor it meant you were getting sicker,raising up a stage was never a good sign. Of course being lowered if you were on floor twelve was like a miracle.

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. The man got out and started walking down the hall, occasionally waving hi to some of the nurses he knew.

"Poor girl" whispered a nurse to her friend, as they both walked down the hall

"She's been like that for weeks" said the other

"I feel sorry for her,she's just so young" said the first nurse

"I know i feel the same way" responded the other nurse

"I heard her mother died and her father wouldn't even come to see the child" she said

"Shhhhhh" whispered the first nurse looking both ways to make sure no one heard them

"Were not allowed to speak of that" she said, they walked by in silence the rest of the way until they were out of site from the old man.

He looked back at the nurses with a questioning look

I wonder who they were talking about? he thought

He continued walking till he found the room he was looking for Room.1212

But he noticed something, not only was his grandson's name on the door, but there was also another name there, and it read

**Room 1212**

**Laxus Dreyar  
**

**and  
**

**Lucy Heartfilia  
**

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaa another cliffhanger...  
**

**So did you figure out who the old man was? if not wait for the next chapter to figure it out ;) Also why is Laxus on floor twelve?  
**

**Waaaaaaa hope you liked it :3 please review and tell me what you think  
**

**! ! ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! ! !  
**


	3. The Man, The Boy and The Girl

** Waaaaaaa Sorry if it's late but im currently running 4 story's at the same time ;) and with one more on it's way... I know i know i need to finish one before i start another but i have sooooooo many story's i want to share with y'all i can't help it :DD so enjoy- Love Chris **

* * *

***The Man, The Boy and The Girl*  
**

The man ignored the sign on the door as he walked inside the room. There was another extra bed there, but it was covered by a hanging white sheet covering his view completely. Ignoring the site, he walked over to another bed where he could see a pair of intense light blue eyes lingering on him.

He smiled weakly at the child but received a frown instead. He sat near the bed where the child sat at. His blond hair spiked in every direction, he was wearing his hospital pajamas consisting of a dirty blue color . His small arms were crossed against his chest and his face was turning away from the man. He mumbled something under his chest but the man couldn't really make words out of it.

The man sighed as he looked at the boy " I'm sorry i missed last week" he said in a low sad tone. The boy turned to look at the man, trying to see if he was lying or not " And the week before?..." asked the child raising a brow. The man chuckled nodding his head " And the week before that" he said smiling.

The boy grinned at the man, the smile filling light into his light blue eyes. He jumped to hug the man sitting besides his, giving him a tight squeeze.

He noticed the small gift bag the man was carrying and immediately jumped up from joy

"Gramp's is that for me?" he asked enthusiasm written all over his face

"Only for my favorite grandson" responded the man giving the child the small bag

The boy raised a brow " But im your only grandson" he said

"That's why" smiled the man

The boy didn't waited to be told to open the small bag, he ripped open the bag and took out the fluffy papers inside it.

His eyes opened wide in amusement as he took out a small light brown bear from the bag. He had a purple little scarf around his neck with the small print of the fairy Tail logo on the corner. His ears were small and round, and he had a huge smile on his face with adorable cute black eyes.

His smile widen as he saw the bear and hugged it tight. "I love it !" he yelled, he received a chuckle from the man.

"I thought you would" he said smiling, he collected the bag and the papers from the bed and set them down on the floor.

"Now how about telling me what you been up to this last three weeks" said the man shifting over to a more comfortable sitting position

The small boy placed a finger on his lips before shrugging "Notin much" he said

The man raised a brow "Reallllly" he said looking at the boy

"So your telling me, you didn't run down the halls...?"

"yep"

"You didn't ride the elevator like it was a toy..?"

"yep"

"You didn't yell at a nurse"

"Nope"

"You ate your vegetables..?"

"aha"

"An you didn't sneak into the x-ray room?"

"Nopy di nop nope" he said smiling

The man smiled at the boy ruffling his hair "You still didn't get caught huhh?" he said

The small boy flashed him a wide enough grin that reached from ear to ear

"Yup" he said smiling

Just then a small moan was heard from across the room

The man quickly stopped his motion and turned his attention to the hanging white curtain

"It's ok Gramps she does it all the time" said the boy snuggling deeper into his sheets

"She...?" asked the man, he knew the other patient was a girl from seeing her name on the door, but he still wondered how the kid knew

"Yeah she" he replied

When the older man made no move to talk he continue

"She's been here for three weeks now, They just brought her in here, there was a lot of doctors and stuff around her." he said playing with his bear obviously not really concerned about the topic. The man shifted his look once again on the other side of the room, she must have arrived when he was gone.

"The nurses made really loud noises so they woke me up at night" he said following his story. " Then a nurse came over to my bed and told me i now had a sleeping partner, i told her i didn't want one, but she said this was the only room out of the four that had space" he said looking up at the man.

That was right, Floor twelve only had four rooms all in which only one patient stayed at. "Then they left, but they told me i wasn't allowed to open that curtain ever"

The man smiled "But knowing you, you did, huh?" it was clearly obvious that he still went and opened it despite being told not to, it was only his way of finding out things.

"No, i didn't " he responded looking at the white curtain across the room

The man's eyes widen "You what?" he asked his voice a little croaked

"I didn't" said the boy once again his eyes still focused across the room

"Why?" he asked his voice almost in a whisper, so low you had to lean forward to hear what he said

"because..." he said "Because...that girl was crying**"**

* * *

**awwwwwwwwwwww Lucyyyy TT _ TT don't cry  
**

**:D but still hope you guys like it even thought it was short :)  
**

**But as long as you like it nothing else matters, Love- Chris  
**


	4. My Addiction

**YAY 15 REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! I LOVE YOU GUYS :D but really thank you im really glad you like the story anywayyyyyyys here ya go chapter 4 **

**PenguinChris does not own Fairy Tail, but she's totally addicted to it XD  
**

* * *

**~My Addiction~**

"Because..." he said "Because...that girl was crying"

I walked out of the building, thoughts running thru my mind. That was the first time i heard Laxus ever talk about someone like that, and the fact that he told me the girl cried was heartbreaking.

Kids cry all the time, but this made no sense.

**~Flash back~**

"At first it was like a small sob, but then she just broke out into tears. And if you get really quiet, you can hear her whisper at night" he said looking at the hanging white curtain

"I called her out, but she didn't answer so she got me mad and i stopped calling her out. Later when i asked the nurse why the girl never spoke she told me because she couldn't. Something about being in a long sleep and sometimes you can't get up even if you wanted to...Do you know what she meant gramps?

**~End of Flash back~**

His words ran in my head over and over again. I knew what the nurse meant. The girl was probably in a short comma, if it lasts any longer it could be bad.

It all sounded so unrealistic, but things like these happen from time to time. What sadden me most was that maybe that girl the nurses were talking about was her. And if it was true, then all the rumors going around must be true.

I sighed as i headed back to the guild, maybe a drink could help me out in this.

In the end i never figured out how he found out the girl was a girl, maybe it was the way she cried...

I sighed once more, turning to look around at the hospital, maybe someday I'll find out

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O Baby Laxus :3**

I really hated lying to gramps, but i couldn't help it. Jumping off the bed i made my way towards the hanging white curtain.

Slightly opening, I saw her

Long blond hair framing her small face, her eyelashes were long and thin. And It made me wonder what her eye color was. There was a small cable connected to her right hand and a breathing mask was on her, she slowly raised her chest with every breath she took. A machine was next to her making small beeping sounds and little lines went up and down with every second.

Closing the curtain, i climbed into her bed, carefully making sure i didn't step on her.

It wasn't my fault i had to lie to gramps it was hers.

I grabbed her small hand and i locked my fingers with hers, even when she was asleep she was still warm, and her hands were soft. I smiled down at her, she really was beautiful.

Brushing some strands of hair away from her face, my hands traced down to her breathing mask. You could see right thru it, seeing her small pink lips.

I slowly raised it just a bit, just enough for me to place my lips onto hers...

Even if i told myself that yesterday was the last time, just like i said the day before that. I couldn't help myself, i just had to make her mine.

Removing my lips away from hers, i looked back at the beeping machine, it started beeping once my lips left hers. I always wondered why it stopped when i kissed her...

Maybe it was broken...

I climbed off her bed and closed the curtain, looking back at her one last time. I smiled i really hoped she would wake up soon, maybe then she could hold my hand just like i holded hers all this time.

And maybe then she would kiss me back, i blushed at the thought. Till then i will just have to wait, no more kisses till she woke up, but once again i said that yesterday and the day before.

I looked back at the curtain and smiled

"Good Nite Lucy" i whispered as i headed back to my bed, curling underneath my sheets i smiled.

I really liked being sick.

* * *

**Sooooooooo what youu think..?  
**

**Baby Laxus: Ewwwwww did i just kissed her...?  
**

**Me: (Blushing) yes! yes you did :3**

** Lucy: Laxussss DON'T KISS ME WHEN I'M ASLEEP (SLAPS)  
**

******Baby Laxus: OWWW (holds cheek) noow look at what you did!  
**

******Me: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Young Love :3  
**

******Laxus and Lucy: ewwwwwwwwwwww  
**

******Me: (rolls eyes) anyways tell me what you think ;)  
**


	5. Lucy

**~Lucy~**

"You have a fever again" said the nurse holding the thermometer

She sighed and looked at me

"You should rest for today, I'll let your doctor know" and with that she made her way towards the door

"I'll be back in a couple of hours with your food" she said, then she closed the door and left

I sighed, I looked a cross the room where Lucy was

I lifted up the sheets and slowly got up

I felt light headed and my head was spinning

My feet reached the floor, which was icy-cold, i slipped off the bed and made my way towards the curtain.

She had been weird lately, a couple of days since gramps had visited her machine has gotten louder. It beeps more than the usual. Maybe it was broken after all.

Her doctor and nurses came in to check on her and they all looked relieved and happy about it. When i asked the nurse why, she said because it showed that she was getting better.

I don't know how they knew that, but the thought of her feeling better made me feel happy.

They said she might even wake up soon!

When i heard that i practically jumped up from my bed and made a little victory dance. The nurses looked at me like i just went mad, but the doctor smiled at me. Which made me feel like he knew exactly how i felt.

Her doctor had brown hair and a gentle smile, that made you want to trust him

They had been here more than the usual which also meant no more goodnight kisses

I opened the curtain slowly and sneaked in. Her machine was beeping again, no longer the slow and steady beeps, but now faster and louder beeps.

Her breathing mask was taken off by one of the nurses but she still had the small cables connected to her arms.

I stayed in one of the corners, looking at her

Her chest was moving faster than before, and her lips were slightly apart

I walked closer, climbing up to one of the corners in her bed

Her eyes were closed shut, but she seemed to be in a bad dream

I came closer only a couple of feet away from her

She shifted over, which made me step back a bit

*Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep* went the machine

The beeping sounds became louder, filling the room with noise, the small lines in it moved up and down with out stopping

Her chest was raising and her eyes pressed down, she shifted a couple of times

I stared at her in shock, she seemed to be having a bad dream

There was cold sweat on her forehead and she was mumbling something under he breath, eyes closed shut.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a small shake

"Lucy?" i called out

She kept moving, her head turning to her sides

"Lucy?" i called again

The machine was beeping to it's full content now, i could hear footsteps running towards the room, but i kept my hold

The door slammed open

Then it all bursted

"MOMMMM!" She yelled sitting up,

She stood up so fast her cables snatched, blood dripping off from her arm

The nurses and doctors came rushing in, pushing me out the way, the machine was beeping like mad, and i was carried off outside the room

The nurses were all screaming, getting ready for action, there was one holding her bleeding arm, while she screamed for them to let go.

The others were trying to hold her down, but she kicked and yelled for help

The nurse was pulling me harder towards the door

I yanked away my arm, running free

"LUCY!" I yelled

Her head sprung around brown chocolate eyes in shock, she was crying, and no one seemed to care

I reached out my hand, trying to reach her

A guard ran towards me, lifting me up in the air

"LET ME GO!" i yelled, i started kicking and screaming, and i heard Lucy do the same

"LUCY!" i kept screaming, she was crying and the nurses were holding her back

Tears began to roll down my cheek and my heart was beating like mad, the fever wasn't helping at all neither.

I was dragged off and i could see a nurse heading towards Lucy with a needled

"DON'T TOUCH HER" I yelled

The door slammed shut in front of my face, the air reaching my wet cheeks

I heard Lucy scream, but it all began to blur after that

"LAXUS!" i heard her scream

The door swinged open once again, revealing a short blond girl, there were tears in her eyes and she was covered in blood. She reached out towards me, and i did the same.

Our fingers touched by a brief second

Before she was snatched away by a man,

"LUCY!" I yelled but i was dragged back by another man

I heard another scream and it all went blank after that

There where tears in my eyes and i felt a strong pain hit my head

The nurses screamed my name, but i was already gone

All i could think of was Lucy and her eyes

Brown..I thought

Just like i dreamed...


	6. Free

**YaY 25 reviews Way to go Guys! im going Kyaaaaaaa and Waaaaaaaaa right now :3 ****Anyways im glad your enjoying the story, so here ya go chapter 6, and Happy Late Christmas :D  
**

**_P.s Italic is thoughts_  
**

* * *

***Free***

I slowly opened my eyes, my head felt like it had just been hit by a train. I reached for my head, i could felt the bandages around my head a small damp of blood in the corner. What happened?

Then i remembered all the events of the night before, Lucy waking up, the whole scandal and then her cries and screams. My heart sinked, i was to weak to help her, she was take away...

"Lucy!" i yelled

"Relax would you" **  
**

I turned around startled by the noise

Standing on the door way was Gramps, his usual short self staring at me

"Gramps! Where's Lucy!" i yelled my eyes wondered across the room, the curtain was open and the bed was neatly folded

"GRAMPS!" I yelled, my chest tightened

He sighed and headed towards me "Gramps..?" i whispered

_What if something happened to her? What if they sent her somewhere else? Where was she? Was she ok?  
_

"Relax, she's in the examination room" he whispered

I let out a loud sigh, i didn't know i was holding

_She was safe, it was going to be ok_

I felt his eyes wonder, "Laxus..?" he whispered

"Why do you care so much for that Girl?" he asked siting besides me

I felt my heart stop.

_That Girl? Girl?_

_Why? Why did i cared for her. The way he said it made my blood boil. What! What was wrong in caring for someone! The last person i cared for was mamma and papa, and now he was mad because i cared for someone? So what if i cared for someone it was normal wasn't it?  
_

"Why?" i asked, clenching my fists, my bangs covered my eyes

"Laxus.." he whispered

_No. This was wrong. How could he say it like that, calling Lucy like she was just another girl. She wasn't. She was something more than that, someone i wanted to protect! _

"Why!" i yelled raising to my feet

His eyes widen

"Why do you care!" i yelled

"Laxus, i was-

"NO!" i yelled

"You'll never understand will you gramps!" i yelled

"Laxus" he yelled raising to his feet

"Why harm yourself, for someone you don't even know!" he yelled

_My heart ached, Why care for someone i didn't know? Wasn't it him that told me to care for the weak, to care for those in need. What about all those times he told me to care..Was it all lies? Now after finally knowing how to care for someone, he was going to ban it?_ _How dare he!_

"It makes no sense LAXUS, your hurt!" he yelled

_Hurt? I was hurt? How dare he! It was up to me to decide if i was hurt or not. This was none of his concern!_

"You have a weak body Laxus, try to understand risking your health for that girl would mean dead! So why go and try to protect her when you have no chance in winning against your condition" he yelled tears forming in his eyes

_Death? I would die if i protected Lucy?_

_So what if i died, was i that weak_

_I was weak?_ His words roamed in my head..

_So what if i was weak? He always told me that strength wasn't everything in this world, that caring for your family and friend was more important Even to death!. That was Fairy Tail's way! To care for your nakamas. Now he was going to deny it, telling me i was weak.. I cared for Lucy, even if i never spoke to her before, maybe i didn't know anything about her and she didn't know anything about me, But..But_

_But she called my name. When she was hurt and she needed help she screamed my name  
_

_Even if she was a sleep, i talked to her and holded her hand when she had a bad dream, i kissed her goodnight. Just like any good friend would do when there friends were in trouble..Right? So why did my heart burned? Why? Did i feel so left out when she wasn't there. Even if i only knew her for a month, i told her everything about me. Maybe she was asleep and she didn't hear me. But i cried and told her the truth even if she wasn't listening i felt like my secrets were safe.  
_

_And..and..The fact that she cried my Name showed that she was listening, she did listen to my stories and my worries. She heard every secret, every lie, how much i missed dad and mom. I told her about the guild and Gramps and my dreams and hopes, I told her everything. So why? Why? didn't gramps approve.?  
_

_I was finally happy, i stopped crying at night by myself, i leaned in her shoulder and she cried with me, so why must she be taken away from me. When i finally found my happiness it was taken away. _

_So Why Harm myself for someone i didn't even know? It was simple because deep down i did know her and she knew me  
_

_I took a deep breath and thought the question once again _"Why harm yourself, for someone you don't even know!" he asked_  
_

"IS THE SAME THING YOU WOULD FOR A NAKA~MA" i yelled tears rolling of my eyes,

_It felt like the right thing to say, but why did it feel so wrong to call her just a friend?_

I jumped out of the bed and run towards the door

"LAXU~S" He yelled

But i kept running..

I ran and ran, my feet ached with pain, but i felt free

I was free...


	7. One Way or The Other

**Yay we hit 30 reviews! i fudging love you guys! Thanks to everyone! Love y'all..soooo Happy New Years!**

* * *

***One Way or The Other***

Damm! I thought

Laxus ran out of the room. What was wrong with that kid? Did he not realize how bad his condition was?**  
**

Why did he care so much for that girl?

"IS THE SAME THING YOU WOULD FOR A NAKA~MA" he yelled

His words roamed inside my head. Was that small girl that important to him? I know i always told him to care for others, and now that he was, shouldn't i be happy?

But his condition worried me. Laxus had always been a weak child, even way before birth. His mother had been sick during pregnancy causing major effects on the baby. Even that he was born premature, it was a miracle he managed to survive.

As if being sick constantly wasn't enough, he had a weak body. Any great effort would harm him. Still he played and ran like there was nothing wrong. I never told him how serious his condition was, for he was to young.

But after the hospital called yesterday night, i was scared. Was if Laxus was to die?

A hospital nurse called, with news that there had been an accident at the hospital. The news shocked me, at first i thought the building had a fire or something bad was happening. I was terrified, was if something bad was happening to Laxus?

She told me how he had a fever that night so she attended him, at that point i felt myself beginning to loosen up a bit. Fevers were something normal for Laxus, they always called for something like this.

But..then she told me how the girl on the same room woke up. I was both shocked and happy, it was great that she had woke up. I was worried she might not make it.

Then it all went down hill from there. She told me how the girl had a living memory or a reenactment of the car accident, when she woke up. She was startled, so by the intimidate reaction she managed to snap her cables out of her arms.

She then explained how her and her team tried to control the situation, but when they entered the room Laxus was on the bed next to the girl, she said they tried to move Laxus away from the action. But Laxus insisted and acted with violence.

The girl was still in shock, so she was screaming and kicking. She started crying and yelling for the nurses and doctors to get away from her.

She explained How Laxus called her name desperately over and over again. They managed to get a male nurse to carry him out of the room, but he kept on struggling pushing and kicking for them to get away from the girl.

She explained how they managed to get him away and close the door shut, But then the small girl struggled even more when she saw that they took him out of the room. Her arm was covered in blood, for she cut a vein, they also explained that from the sudden stress and moving her wound re-opened. Her wound had been across her stomach so she quickly began to lose blood.

Still the small girl managed to jump out of the bed and stumble towards the door. She swinged open the door were she said Laxus was currently behind crying. A male nurse snatched the small girl out of the door and brought her back to the room, where the nurses and doctors began to control the situation.

She said after that Laxus fainted from exhaustion and high fever. He hit his head on the floor which caused a small wound on the corner of his forehead, thought she assured me it was nothing serious.

After hearing all that, i didn't know which way to react. I mean how would you? After hearing that my grandsons health was put at risk for a girl he didn't even know. I was mad and highly upset.

I rushed towards the hospital that night, and when i arrived my heart sank. There was blood everywhere. The white hanging curtain was splattered with blood, the cables were hanging low and the bed and floor were covered in think red blood. Pools of blood laid in the floor, there was footprints and wheel marks on the floor and the once white bed and pillows were stained red.

I could feel my heart beat stop at the sight, to think this could happen to a child. All the emotions i felt that day seemed silly all my troubles and issues seemed so small compared to this. For a small child to have to go and suffer thru this? It was unimaginable.

I was sent to another room were they had sent Laxus. He was asleep in a bed, he had a white bandage around his head only a small noticeable damp of blood in the corner.

What hurt me the most was that he was mumbling the girls name under his breath. his eyes were tightly closed shut and he was shifting from position to position. The small bear i gave him wrapped around his arms. He seemed to be in a bad dream and all i could do was watch.

After a day or two he woke up. I remembered i felt a heavy weight being lifted from my shoulders, he was alright and that was all that mattered.

But he...he..yelled her name.

I felt my heart tighten. Why? Why..did he have to scream her name. Hadn't he been thru enough? Did he worry enough for that girl? Why call her name, she was gone...so why worry?

He continued to scream her name until he noticed my presence. Thought he turned to see me, there were tears in his eyes. He asked me here she was. Like if i would know, still i told him that she was fine, that she was safe.

Relief filled his eyes and he let out a loud sigh. I felt my anger rise. Why? Why did he cared so much, wasn't his health more important. He had a fever still he went and put himself and the small girl in danger._  
_

I remembered i asked him why he cared for that girl. His eyes wondered and he lowered his head, he stayed quiet for sometime before he snapped

"Why!?" he yelled

I was shocked to think he would yell "Why?!" he asked again raising to his feet

I could holded in anymore i had to tell him, and i did

His eyes opened wide in shock as if taking in all the information he just received

"Why risk yourself for someone you don't even know" i asked anger in my voice

He stayed quiet, for more than the usual head hanging low

Then he snapped tears in his eyes, face red with fury "IS THE SAME THING YOU WOULD FOR A NAKA~MA" he yelled and dashed out of the door

For a nakama? i was both angry and sad, but with myself

How foolish could i get? With out me knowing it, he grown so much right in-front of my eyes. I was happy a small smile formed in my lips ans tears started rolling off my cheeks. He grown to be strong, to care for those he loved...

And who was i to hold him back

I called his name but he continued to run, off to find the girl he loved

I smiled how could i be so blind, he was in love and no matter how young you are you can't stop yourself from falling in love with those you like.

Even if he was still a kid, he knew more than i

He cared for that girl, maybe it was something he saw in her or the way his heart would whisper to him, but no matter what. If he felt the need to protect that girl, i had no reason to deny that.

I ran after him, the kid was fast...

He yelled her name over and over again "Lucy! Lucy!" he would yell

I could hear his voice, sadness in his tone. His voice was croaked

and he would turn his head desperately as if trying to catch a glimpse of her

He continued to yell her name, nurses and doctors stared at him a few followed

I felt proud of my grandson, he was more like my son than anything. And no matter who followed he continued to run freely, a smile on his lips

He yelled her name once more before he came to a sudden stop

I stopped death in my tracks along with the other nurses, he turned to face us a wide grin on his lips

He climbed on top of the elevator and pressed the button to his left, the nurses shook out of there shock and dashed forward, but i remained were i was

A huge smile on my lips and a path of tears followed as he stood in the elevator tall and proud his hand high in the air, with three fingers down and index finger and thumb in the sign of an L, Fairy Tail's Signature Sign.

The bell chimed and the door closed, the nurses and doctors rushed to the stairs, but not I

I smiled and headed back to the room

You know during the night call from the hospital there was something i didn't get and would probably never get...

I was sure that things with Laxus could only get worst, and that girl was probably never going to get out of her condition..

But if Laxus love her, then it was all fine, because deep down i knew she loved him to, even if it was only for a brief second i wanted him to be happy.

I remembered that nights call, how confused i was, but i was happy. Now i knew what the nurse meant back then

_"You know, there was something about that night that i would never get my finger around" she said_

_"And what is that?" i asked thru the phone_

_"Well you see that girl had been in a coma since she arrived, but still when your grandson was dragged out of the room, she began to cry and she called his named thru tears" she said_

_"I just don't get it" she said_

_I stopped, phone in my hands, She called his name?_

_"Mr. Dreyar?"_

_"Yes im here," i responded_

_"I guess will never know, will we?" _

_"I guess not" i said_

_"Good nite Mr. Dreyar" _

_"Good nite Cinthia" i said as i hung up the phone_

That girl that knew nothing about Laxus, and Laxus that knew nothing about that girl. Both called each other names in the time of need, I'll never get it, maybe im just to old to understand how young love works...

I smiled as a rushing nurse passed to my side, Laxus was still in the run and he would never stop till he saw that girl

Now it would just be cruel to separate them, they were meant to be together...

One way or the Other


	8. Found It

**Sorry If this is Like super late! But...well i have no excuse so I'll spare you the chat, i just didn't feel like writing. There i said it! I know it's Bitchy and_ all but what can i say, " I wasn't feeling well, or My computer broke or I was busy" HELL NO i just didn't feel like it so there deal with it_  
**

_**So with out anymore Bitch moments here's Chapter 8 Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**~Found It~  
**

"Does it hurt..?" asked the nurse

I shook my head no and she gave me a warm smile

"That's good" she replied, then she took out the needle from my arm and placed a small cotton ball and a pink band-aid on it's place

"There you go all set" she said with a smile

But i didn't smile back, how could I?

I could sense her worry, but she just holded my hands and gave them a small squish "It's ok sweety" she whispered

The door opened revealing a nurse and they both nodded before she let go of my hands and left the room

As soon as she left i could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, How could she say it was going to be ok? It was all to much,

I looked around the room, it was a small room that had recently _been dis-occupied _if you know what i mean.

It meant _Dead_

The person on this room died, just like everyone else on this floor would including me _  
_

Floor Twelve they call it, not a really scary name unless you live on it

I laid down and hugged a pillow next to me, i tried crying, i really wanted to but no more than a few tears would escape my eyes. Wasn't i sad about Mama or Papa..?

Why wasn't i sad that Mama died or that Papa never came..?

I lifted the sheets, and lifted my light blue dress along with it...

A wide scar made it's way from the left side of my top ribs curving down to my stomach

I sighed as i traced the wound, i heard a loud scream from the hall so i quickly covered my self and laid on the bed, eyes closed shut

The door slammed open and i heard a really familiar voice yell

"Oyy Old Man! make room!" he yelled as the bed and sheets felt much heavier

I stayed quiet, my heart pounding in my chest

There was silence for a couple of minutes before the door opened i took a peek and saw a nurse walk quietly around the room. She turned towards me so i immediately closed my eyes. She looked a bit more then closed the door quietly.

I could hear her talk to someone outside and then more footsteps ran down the hall away from the room

The room was left quiet and my heart started slowing down a bit, that was until the sheets started shuffling

"Ahhhh!" sighed a blond haired boy, uncovering himself from the sheets

His face a few inches away from mine, his eyes widen and i could feel my cheeks burning

"Found You!" he yelled happily reaching for my hand

"KYaaaaaaaaaaa!" i yelled pushing him off the bed

He fell to the floor with a "Humf" and i covered myself with the sheets away from his piercing blue eyes

"St...stay...stay...away..." i stuttered

He raised his brow and gave me a questioning look, but he didn't stop he jumped back into the bed and i screamed again

"Kyaaaaaa!" i yelled jumping off the bed

"Hey wait up!" he yelled

I felt a flash of pain from my side but i ignored it as i ran towards the bathroom

"Stay away Perv!" i yelled

"Perv?!" he yelled running a few inches behind me

"Kyaaaa!" i screamed again reaching the door knob and slamming shut the bathroom door

"I-I'll-scream-!" i yelled

"You already did, Baka!" he yelled forcing open the door

I pressed my back to the door trying to keep him out

"I-I'll-cal-THE-police!-yes-i'll-call them so back off!"

"The police? Really?" he asked with a mocking voice

"Open up" he yelled

"no!" "Go away weirdo" i yelled

"Lucy open up!"

"No, you-

"Lucy!" he called again

There was silence and neither him nor I said a word

He knew my name..? How..?

I never told anyone my name, i didn't even have friends. So how did he knew my name..?

I slowly opened the door revealing a small crack

"Laxus...?" i whispered with a soft voice

His eyes widen and he gave me a wide grin, He pushed open the door and holded me in an embrace

"Found You" he whispered

It was then, at that moment when he holded me, That all the tears fell out, i cried in his arms..For mami and papi..for everything. I cried and cried and he just holded me tighter whispering that it was all going to be ok and i believed him. I cried from pain and sadness, for all those years that i was by myself. For Mami that was no longer there and for Papi who never cared, I was sad not for me but for him. He was alone just like the rest of us.

Laxus soothed my hair and for a moment it sounded like he was also crying, he was also sad. For those on this building, for his Mom and Dad, for his family. We cried together and none of us said a word, we just let the tears fall and all of our emotions crash

I hugged him tighter afraid to let go and he rested his head on mine,

_ It was sad, Mami, _

_Kids shouldn't cry because their parents are gone_

_But im glad..._

_Mami, i found a friend,_

_I found my reason to cry_

_I found that person you talked about, the one in the stories about the princesses _

_I found my special someone, the one i will always care about_

_The one i will Love, just like you loved Me and Dad  
_

_Good-bye Mami, don't be sad  
_

_I'll cry for you and Dad, and Laxus and all my friends  
_

_Just don't take anyone else with you, not Laxus or Dad  
_

_Or his friends or family  
_

_Just me, that way i can see you again and tell you all about My new life and  
_

_Maybe it doesn't always get Worst Mami, maybe  
_

_Maybe, it only get's better.  
_

_**~End~**  
_


End file.
